Wile E. Coyote vs Heinz Doofenshmirtz
PicsArt 10-11-07.15.35.jpg PicsArt 10-11-09.37.01.jpg PicsArt 10-11-09.31.17.png Description '' Two super geniuses, two Guys that the world hates, and two who never give up. We have all wondered what would happen when an unparalleled force collides with an immovable object, but what happens when two unparalleled forces collide with each other? '' This will be the battle between geniuses with bad luck that never give up. Interlude (*Cues: Opening currently*) Wiz: For many great scientists like me, there are several things that can hinder our work, such as people opposing our discoveries, not having the necessary resources or- Boomstick: Or something explodes in your face? Wiz: Meh, or something explodes in your face. Boomstick: Wile E. Coyote, Roadrunner Hunter and super genius. Wiz: And Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, former evil scientist and... unemployed I guess. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wile E. Coyote Wiz: In the American Southwest, it's only miles of nothing and nothing. Boomstick: The perfect place to make a couple of crazy races, but the closest to that is in the endless battle between the roadrunner... and Wile E. Coyote. Wile: Well, battle is a very kind way of saying, I think the most appropriate term is a game of the cat and the mouse without the mouse knowing that the cat exists. Boomstick: However, Wile is, in fact, the son of one of the best hunters of roadrunners of all times and he wanted to become one of them. Wiz: Something that seems like a simple task, but it turns out that unlike other coyotes, Wile is not very fast like other coyotes. Boomstick: but that shouldn't matter, you didn't tell me once that the roadrunners are going at 18 Miles per hour? Wiz: Perhaps a real roadrunner, however, this fictional roadrunner can go to approximately 275.6 Miles per hour. 1573603197871.png Screenshot 2019-10-12-13-16-32.png Boomstick: Wow, really? No wonder he has failed to capture that thing. Wiz: budget, Wile has tried to catch the roadrunner using a million inventions of the Acme brand. Boomstick: I would say that company has even the kitchen sink, but it is very likely that it has. Wiz: the ACME corporation is one of the largest corporations in the fiction and Wile uses her products very often. Boomstick: Sure, once in a while Wile tries something basic like throwing a boulder, Anvil, or something like that, but most of the time, Wile will go for the big guns. Wiz: According to statistics made by the Havahart organization, Wile has acquired more than 40 potential solutions from the ACME Company. With more than 260 traps, including many handmade or not affiliated with the ACME brand. Boomstick: But let's go step by step. Depending on what Wile needs at the moment, he uses a specific ACME device. Wiz: Right, if Wile just needs to stop the roadrunner, he can use the Bird Seed to be able to stop it in one place, Glue, Iron Glue, the Giant Fly Paper, the Giant Mouse Trap, the Axle Grease, the Giant Rubber Band and the Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate. Bird Seed V5.png Glue V2.png Iron Glue.png Giant Fly Paper.png Giant Mouse Trap.png Axle Grease.png Giant Rubber Band V3.png Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate.png|Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate Boomstick: If Wile wants to reach that fast bird brain, he can use the Rocket Powered Roller Skates, the Jet propelled tennis shoes, Roller Skins, Rocket Sled, the Super Speed Vitamins, the Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled Kit. Wiz: Yes, that's a real thing. Boomstick: The Jet-Propelled Skis, Leg Muscle Vitamins and the Jet Bike Kit. Acme-rocket-powered-roller-skates-1024x381.jpg Jet-propelled-tennis-shoes-fleet-foot.png Roller Skis.png|Roller Skis Rocket Sled.png|Rocket Sled Super Speed Vitamins.png Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled Kit.png|Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled Kit Jet-Propelled Skis.png|Jet-Propelled Skis Leg Muscle Vitamins.png Jet Bike Kit.png Wiz: If you need it, it's air help, you can use the Bat-man outfit, Super Outfit and the Street Cleaners Wagon. Bat-man outfit.jpg Super Outfit.png |Super Outfit Street Cleaners Wagon.png|Street Cleaners Wagon Wiz: But if what is needed is to hide, Wile can use Invisible Paint or wear a female roadrunner, cactus and rock costume. Female Road Runner Costume.png|Female Road Runner Costume Invisible Paint.png Cactus Costume.png|Cactus Costume Artifical Rock.png|Artifical Rock Boomstick: OMG, I'm bored, now let's go with the Good stuff. Wiz: The Good stuff? Boomstick: Or as I like it called, the BOOM stuff. We have The Jet-Propelled Unicycle, the Smoke Screen Bomb, the Little-Giant Fire Crackers and his iconic Dynamite rocket. Jet-Propelled Unicycle.png|Jet-Propelled Unicycle Smoke Screen Bomb.png Little-Giant Fire Crackers.png Wile-e-rocket.jpg|dynamite rocket. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Wiz: The distant country of Gimmelshtump is possibly the worst place to live. Boomstick: Yes, in that place they are basically a lot of traditionalist odiots whose most advanced invention is the wheel. Wiz: Despite these conditions, that country would be the birthplace of one of the most... interesting figures of all, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Boomstick: For several years, Doof has had all kinds of abuse. Literally, He endured one of the most ridiculously abusive childhoods in the history of fiction Wiz: Despite that, he showed from an early age that he had a couple of impressive skills. Like when he built a machine that fires balls of energy into space for a science fair, Ah rookie. Boomstick: So when Dr. D left that place, he tried to find his place in the world, but the only thing that seemed to be good was to create massive destruction. Wiz: Therefore, in addition to several traumas of his childhood, he decided to devote himself to a life of crime as an evil scientist. In fact, he was a threat so great that the O.W.C.A. (Organization without a great acronym) sent his best agent to stop him every day. Boomstick: A platypus with a hat, Wow, that a threat. Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles